


Petite Souris

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrimouse, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Multimouse, Post-Season/Series 03, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Adrien and Multimouse have been dating in secret for a while, and Marinette decides it’s time to tell Adrien one of her other secrets.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 348





	Petite Souris

Adrien toyed with the loose strands from Multimouse’s buns, her head in his lap, as he watched the end credits roll up the screen. He waited patiently for it to end, stalling as long as he could before waking his princess and sending her on her way home for the night. 

There were times when Adrien felt guilty about their situation. It came as a complete surprise when Multimouse wound up outside his window after the long search for an akuma they still hadn’t caught, one with the ability to shrink in size just like the mouse herself. 

She hadn’t planned to come back. She hadn’t even planned to use the mouse miraculous again, as she’d told Adrien, but duty called and Marinette was never one to turn down someone in need. But the more Multimouse was needed, the more his princess showed up at his window with timid smiles and flushed cheeks.

In the mask, Marinette was a completely different person. She was confident and snarky, and joked around with Adrien much like he did with Ladybug. It didn’t take him long to fall in love with her—maybe even more than he ever had been with his lady—and even less time for them to start dating. 

Except, Marinette didn’t know that Adrien knew she was Multimouse, or that Adrien himself was Chat Noir. Which meant he could only hold her during the nights when she wore her Miraculous, the couple forced to pretend they weren’t in love while sitting beside each other in class, and it was  _ agonizing_.

Adrien sighed and traced his thumb along the curve of her cheekbone. He was just about to figure out how to wake up his girlfriend when she spoke. 

“I need to tell you something.”

He blinked, worry settling in and twisting his stomach in little knots. He’d noticed Marinette seeming more exhausted than usual as of late, but he’d chalked it up to overworking herself. He’d made a silent vow to take as much weight off her shoulders as possible, but it was a difficult feat while also trying to maintain both their identities. “Is everything okay?”

Multimouse rolled over to face him, tucking her face into his belly and briefly inhaling his scent—something he quickly learned was a calming habit of hers. Whatever she was about to tell him, it had clearly been weighing her down for a while. “I keep trying to talk myself out of this, but it’s just taking so much out of me and I don’t think I can keep  _ doing _ this without at least  _ talking _ to somebody—“

“ _ Petite souris _ ,” he chided gently.

She closed her eyes, exhaled sharply, and tried again. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and seeing as you don’t know my civilian identity, I think it’s safe to tell you the truth.”

Without thinking, Adrien slipped a hand over her mouth before she could speak. “Wait!”

She blinked a few times in surprise, then frowned. She pulled Adrien’s hand from her mouth. “Why? You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times, desperately trying to formulate some kind of excuse to explain why she shouldn’t tell him something that involves her as a civilian, when he is literally the  _ only other person _ on the planet besides Ladybug who knows it. 

Multimouse’s frown deepened. “Adrien, what aren’t you telling me?”

_ Shit_ . “Nothing! Sorry, go ahead.” He dragged a hand against the back of his neck and desperately hoped he wasn’t about to make both his princess and his lady angry with him by learning something he shouldn’t. 

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t probe him further. “Okay,” she said slowly, taking another deep breath.  _ Bad idea. This is a really, really bad_ _—_ “I’m—I’m also Ladybug.”

“ _ Dieu! _ ”

Marinette recoiled. “Adrien, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

She looked both offended and hurt by his response, so he quickly backtracked. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted that way, it’s just—oh,  _ dieu_, you’re going to kill me after this.” Might as well go all out. He swallowed his pride and fear of his lady—princess, little mouse, bugaboo—and blurted, “I love you, Marinette. M’lady.”

It took her a while to fully register all the implications of his words.

When she did, she screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half-finished in my notes forever, so I decided to just cut it off short, but it works! I may come back later and add a part-two or just extend the existing one-shot. Who knows?


End file.
